Would you have let me?
by Alexndrine
Summary: La dernière fois que Nico DiAngelo avait entendu parler de Spencer Reid, il se remettait lentement de la mort de l'une de ses meilleures amies, l'agent Emily Prentiss. Rien ne l'avait préparé à recevoir un iris-message de la part de son ami lui demandant de venir le voir le plus rapidement possible. Et encore moins pour une "résurrection".


« Et si j'avais recommencé à utiliser du Dilaudid ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé ? »

« Tu n'as pas... »

« Oui, eh bien, j'y ai pensé. »

« Spence... »

« C'est trop tard, d'accord ? »

Et, sur ces mots, il quitta le bâtiment en trombe, ne prenant même pas la peine de ranger son bureau comme il le faisait d'ordinaire tous les soirs. Il se contenta simplement de déposer un message à Hotch, le prévenant de son départ anticipé et laissant JJ et le reste de son équipe stupéfaits par sa réaction et incertains de la conduite à tenir.

Que s'était-il passé avec Spencer ? Morgan n'avait pas assisté à l'ensemble de l'échange entre son ami et Jenifer, mais au vu de la réaction du Docteur et des yeux légèrement humides de la jeune femme, il ne s'agissait de rien de bon.

...

La rue dans laquelle il s'engagea était assez sombre, un peu plus sombre que d'ordinaire, et il réprima un frisson en s'approchant du fond de l'allée. Il raffermit sa prise sur son sac à bandoulière, peu rassuré. Il était un agent du FBI, que diable ! Il en avait vu d'autres, des situations effrayantes, des situations lors desquelles il avait réellement eu des raisons d'avoir peur, mais… il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La température dans la ruelle chuta de quelques degrés, envoyant un frisson le long de son échine tandis qu'il observait, fasciné – comme à chaque fois que ce genre d'évènement se produisait – l'ombre se concentrer, semblant s'amasser sur elle-même et prendre peu à peu forme humaine. Une silhouette sombre, mince et portant les-dieux-savaient-pourquoi un T-shirt d'AC/DC au dessous d'une veste de motard en cuir noir.

Levant les yeux vers le visage de cette apparition tardive, il rencontra le regard rieur et le sourire malicieux de son ami Nico DiAngelo.

- J'ai interrompu une mauvaise soirée ? » Demanda ce dernier avec son franc parler habituel.

Il ne reçut comme réponse de la part de son ami qu'un soupir agacé. Prenant un instant pour l'observer, tandis qu'il recherchait au fin fond de son sac ses clefs de voiture qu'il avait à nouveau égarées, il se demanda quelle nouvelle avait bien pu le déranger à un point tel qu'il avait pris la peine de lui envoyer un iris-message en lui demandant de venir le voir dès qu'il aurait un instant de libre. Fort heureusement, les instants de libre étaient quelque chose qu'il lui était possible de trouver en très peu de temps, et il ne lui avait pas fallu davantage de deux heures pour être débarrassé des monstres contre lesquels il se battait au moment de l'appel, retourner au camp sang-mêlé pour changer de vêtements – débarquer à Quantico en armure intégrale aurait sans doute fait mauvais genre, lui avait rappelé sa demi-sœur, hilare – et vérifier que tout était en ordre avant son départ. Il ne comptait pas être de retour au camp – ni dans la demeure de son père – avant le début de la semaine suivante, et encore !

Vu l'état de son ami, il allait sans doute lui falloir rester un peu plus de temps : il ne le quitterait pas avant d'être absolument certain que tout irait bien en son absence, et à en juger par la façon dont se présentaient les choses actuellement, cela ne serait sans doute pas une tâche aisée.

Spencer avait les traits tirés, la peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude – et Nico en connaissait un rayon, à ce niveau – et il était presque certain de pouvoir compter le nombre de nuits sans sommeil qu'il avait endurées avant de se résigner à l'appeler, à en juger par la taille des cernes sombres sous chacun de ses yeux. Toute son apparence physique lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne devait sans doute pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Alors pourquoi Spencer avait-il eu besoin de se tourner vers lui, son ami d'enfance, lui que Nico avait vu s'épanouir au fil des années et développer peu à peu une confiance impressionnante envers ses coéquipiers et amis ? Clairement, il ne leur avait pas parlé de ce contre quoi il faisait face, ou bien ils l'auraient aidé sans hésitations. À moins que…

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, cela faisait presque sept mois que l'une des meilleures amies de Spencer, Emily Prentiss, était décédée durant l'une de leurs enquêtes. Il était arrivé à son appartement un peu incertain, et avait retrouvé avec joie un Spencer Reid un peu plus vivant que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient quittés, le jour de l'enterrement de l'agente. Il n'était pas encore complètement remis de sa disparition, et il doutait d'en être capable un jour – on ne perd pas brusquement l'un des personnes les plus chères à son cœur pour en être rétabli un mois après - mais il était sur la bonne voie. Il avait souri et ri avec lui quand Nico l'avait traîné dans un restaurant asiatique pour le simple plaisir de le voir se débrouiller tant bien que mal avec des baguettes, et ce dernier se demanda où était passée toute la joie de vivre et la confiance qu'il avait regagnée. Le Spencer Reid qu'il avait devant les yeux semblait si… éteint qu'il en devenait effrayant. Il ne l'avait que très rarement vu dans cet état, et il se promit de faire tout son possible pour lui extirper la vérité au sujet de ce qui lui posait problème, et pour ramener un sourire sur le visage de son ami.

…

Arrivés à l'appartement de Spencer, il avait déjà une meilleure idée de la teneur du problème. Et il ne pouvait pas cacher sa stupeur. Emily Prentiss était revenue à la vie, non pas au sens littéral du terme – il en aurait été mis au courant, si une âme avait réussi à s'échapper du royaume d'Hadès et à reprendre possession de son corps d'origine – mais elle avait refait surface après avoir fait croire à l'ensemble de son équipe à son décès durant tous ces mois. Apparemment, Jenifer Jareau, que Spencer appelait plus familièrement JJ, était dans la combine elle aussi, durant tout ce temps. Il se souvenait bien avoir entendu Spencer lui dire qu'il se rendait souvent chez elle, après l'enterrement, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir le culot de connaître la vérité, de le voir dans l'état dans lequel la mort de sa meilleure amie l'avait mis, et de ne rien lui avouer.

En entendant Spencer lui faire le résumé de cette dernière semaine, détaillant les réactions de ses collègues – ils avaient tous réussi à passer l'éponge, même Morgan ! - et des deux principales concernées, il se trouva heureux de ne pas leur faire face. Heureux pour elles : toutes agentes du FBI qu'elles soient, elles n'étaient très certainement pas de taille à faire face au Roi Fantôme dans toute sa colère. Une colère qu'il serait bien heureux de déverser sur elles, en ce moment même, se dit-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé de l'appartement, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de son ami à propos du film qu'ils venaient de regarder.

- Tu comptes retourner au Bureau demain matin ? » lui demanda-t-il, incertain de la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet.

- Je… je ne sais pas. » répondit l'autre, un peu surpris par cette interruption soudaine et tout à fait hors de propos. « Je sais que je devrais y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour présenter mes excuses à JJ et Emily pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours, mais… je ne veux pas le faire. C'est injuste pour elles, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. »

- Tu pourrais prendre quelques jours de congé, pour te reposer et te détendre un peu avec tes amis ? »

Seigneur, il avait formulé ça comme une question, c'était pathétique. Mais Spence avait besoin d'aide, besoin de temps pour réfléchir, et plus que tout il avait besoin de repos !

- Oublie ce que je viens de te dire » reprit-il, le coupant net dans ses paroles « Tu prends une semaine de vacances, un point c'est tout. »

Le regard incrédule de son ami lui arracha un éclat de rire.

- Tu me forces à prendre des vacances ? »

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! De vraies vacances, du genre plage de sable fin et doigts de pieds en éventail, pas trois jours enfermé chez toi à te morfondre et à potasser des vieux dossiers du FBI. Et encore, je suis gentil, parce que crois-moi, Annabeth ne te laisserait pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Avec elle, tu en aurais pour au moins une bonne quinzaine de jours ! »

- Mais…je ne peux pas quitter mon boulot comme ça, Hotch ne me laissera jamais –

- Je me contrefiche de ce que ton chef d'équipe veut ou non, Spencer Reid ! Tu n'as pas pris un seul jour de congé depuis au moins deux ans, il serait beau de voir quelqu'un ayant le culot de te refuser une seule semaine ! »

…

Le lendemain matin, l'Agent Aaron Hotchner arriva à sept heures, comme d'ordinaire, pour se rendre compte que le bureau du plus jeune de ses agents était encore vacant, lui qui était la plupart du temps le premier sur les lieux. Il faudrait sans doute qu'il lui touche un mot à propos de son comportement avec JJ la veille au soir, quand il le verrait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle situation perdurer plus longtemps, pour le bien de l'équipe, et le coup d'éclat de Reid n'était que la manifestation des tensions présentes depuis la « résurrection » de l'agent Prentiss.

À sept heures trente, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant entrer sa supérieure hiérarchique directe, Erin Strauss, une liasse de documents à la main… Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ? Tous ses agents étaient à jour dans leurs rapports – bien qu'il soupçonnait toujours Morgan et Prentiss de glisser des dossiers dans la pile de leur génie attitré tous les matins pour ne pas faire leur quota de paperasse – il n'y avait aucun cas très important dont il avait entendu parler récemment…

La surprise devait se lire sur son visage, car elle prit la parole rapidement :

- Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps Aaron, ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens juste vous prévenir que le Docteur Reid sera absent du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation durant les sept prochains jours. Il est passé ce matin pour remplir les papiers de demande de congés et je les lui ai accordés. » lui annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

Devant sa surprise, elle ajouta :

- Tenez, je vous ai apporté une copie du formulaire qu'il a rempli avant de partir, au cas où vous auriez besoin de le contacter. Je pense qu'il serait cependant préférable de lui laisser un peu de temps pour… assimiler les derniers évènements. Je vous laisse le soin d'en informer votre équipe. Passez une bonne journée, Aaron. »


End file.
